The Adventure of Four
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Tiger and Gray Wolf meet a Zuum, An Evil Force is out, and Battles are rising!


The Adventure of Four  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
Tiger and Gray Wolf searched the whole flower garden! And out of the whole smelly thing! Not one! Not one single:  
"Four Leaf Clover!" Tiger said in rage.  
"Yeah, I thought those give us luck!" Gray Wolf agreed.  
"Hmm... Maybe it doesn't."  
"Well, you guys defeated all the baddies, isn't that luck?" asked the younger Tiger.  
"Well, I suppose, but that was over a year ago!"  
"Oh yeah, uh-huh. Now, you were 1 year old back then, now..."  
"Yes Gray Wolf, I am 2 Years, 1 month."  
"Big brother! So I am 2 years!"  
The two laughed and quickly fled from Holly's garden. Holly came out from the back, shorts, long sleeves, sunglasses, and a watering can. She looked towards the neighbors. The neigh bors grunted as Holly started to water her-..... hey.....  
  
"I am so Sorry Striker, that I have to leave you.. it's just that. I am relly poor, I can't keep up with the money. You are a great A class monster, but.... we can't get any money. I am so sorry, I have to sell you. Maybe in another place, i can meet with you again.. Oh... i am so sorry.." The owner gave Striker one last hug.   
Striker, the 2 years, 7 months, Zuum was sad. Even though it's seven abilities couldn't get his owner money, he tried. Now he had to go to the cruel adoption center where no monster left. Well, about 15 monsters in one week usually leaves. But those were the baby monsters that were strong, no one wanted a already trained monster.... The owner handed Striker's leash to a women behind the counter. The zuum watched as it's owner sadly went into his car and drove away. Striker sighed and hesitated as the lady put him in a cage wih a pavement floor, newspaper, a water dish, a food bowl, a chew toy and a big comfy blanket. It was comfy, but it was lonely.  
  
Tiger and Gray Wolf entered town and went towards the market, they traded in small junk such as bottle caps, birch bark, salami, etc, for gold. Gray Wolf wanted to carry the bag today.  
The two proceeded through the town, with awe from nearby people, Tiger smiled.  
"So, we have collected 5 bottle caps, that already is 500 gold, but are those ever hard to get, a candy, um, 150 gold and a skeleton of a eaten frog x two, so thats 1000 gold for both. So, 1000 plus 500, thats 1500 and 150 1650! Wow." Tiger commented. Gray Wolf walked up to the lady.  
"Gold in return thanks." The lady started cashing up when she turned to them.  
"Did you know that you may now visit Adoption Monsters? I mean, you guys. We have 500 in our gallery and are getting to the limit of 650, so Please adopt, 150 for E rank, 200 for D rank, 300 for C rank, 450 for B rank, 700 for A rank and 1500 for S rank." She gave them the money and opened the curtains to let them in.  
The monsters stared at them, whining, a small Hare Hound, jumped at the cage repeatedly until his head got a big bump on it, he cried. Tiger looked at him sadly.  
"Gray Wolf, did you want to make weekly trips here?" Tiger asked. Gray Wolf shrugged.  
"Heck, what not?" he asked. Tiger smiled as he put his nose in the cage. The baby Hare Hound clawed at Tiger's nose. Tiger pulled his nose back out and licked the puppy's inoccent face. The puppy laughed and then yawned. It went over to it's blanket and cuddled up and fell asleep. The two moved on, Plants, Black Saurians, Dragons, Pink eyes, then they came to the A rank section. There was only 5 there. A Zuum, a Lepus, a Rock Hound, a Blue Hare and a Golem.  
Though, for some reason, the Zuum cauht there eyes. Gray Wolf walked over to the info sign. Tiger walked up to the Zuum who went towards the front of the cage.  
"Hello."  
"Hi." Tiger said back. Gray Wolf nudged him and told him to go look:  
  
Striker - Zuum/Zuum 2 years, 7 months  
Original trainer - Floyd   
Attacks:  
4 3 2 1  
Charge Fireball Million Claws Claw  
Tail  
  
"Wow.... So your Striker, I resume?" Tiger asked looking back at the Zuum.  
"Uh-huh, And I was bred by a Black Saurian and a Clear Lizard."  
"Were you combined?-"  
"No, I was bought from the market."  
Tiger looked at Gray Wolf, who looked back at him. Te two went over to a corner and started whispering.  
"Shall we buy him?"  
"Heck, why not?"  
"Well, let's ask him more..."  
  
  
2  
  
  
The Zuum was happy as the two Tiger's approched him.  
"So,..." Tiger said, "What is your likes and dislikes?" the Zuum hesitated but then smiled. He clawed happily at the cage.  
"I like Sweet candy and I really hate Shoes." The Zuum said.  
"Shoes huh?... Odd..." Gray Wolf said winking to Tiger. Tiger winked back. The two smiled and went to the counter,....  
(crappy, short chapter)  
  
  
3  
  
  
So, that is how the three came to be. The monsters all quickly grew to friends and started a dog sled job in the north. Tiger and Gray Wolf pulled, while Striker helped with carry-ons and luggage. They earned 100 gold for each run. 50 for each additional day. Yep, It was a month ago that happened. All baddies were defeated by Genki and the monsters, but.... in the south-east...  
"Get to work!". The whole group of plants flinched back, but one Monol came up and was ready to fight. The Jell laughed and whipped him hard with his arm lash. The Monol hesitated, but jumped into the air and used it's sound waves attack. The Jell dodged it and used a cannon ball to wear the Monol of half it's hp. The Monol fell and had lost more. The Jell called up it's troops of evil Golem's and Big Blue's. He pointed at the 6 scared groups of plants and some Monol's. The Golem's and Big Blue's attacked. Most turned into lost disks, The Monol would not approve, he tried to get up, but was lashed back onto the ground by the Jell's evil arm lash.  
"Try to oppose the one of the Great Evil 6? I see......" The Jell said whipping him again. The Monol was down to 12 hp, and it was too weak to even stand up or float. It was all tired. The Jell looked back to see how the process was going. The Golem's sucessfully turned all plants into lost disks, and there was plenty of Monol's left. A Scaled Wall used Sound waves againest a nearby Big Blue, The Big Blue was not affected and kicked the Monol into a lost disk.  
The brave Monol couldn't make it, he looked up to see his enemy, who lashed him again. From there, another lost disk appeared on the field. After a few minutes, all Monol's and Plants from that area was gone. The Jell laughed.  
"Out of the 6 Evil Masters, they didn't even defeat moi! Nor a scratch on either of you!"  
"Well, uh... I have a teeny tiny scratch." A Golem said, The Jell lashed him as he turned   
into a lost disk before the other Golem's and Big Blue's eyes. They all had fear in their eyes as they looked at their master.  
  
"Gee, a south trip I reckon?" the Zuum asked two humans and two monsters. The girl nodded her head in her winter jacket. Her Hare Hound beside her barked happily. The boy, who was much shorter, shrugged and patted his baby Baku. Striker wrote down some information and put a sign on the window and came back to the two humans.  
"That would be about a week, equaling... uh, 100, and 50 times 6 equals 300, so that is 400, to a trip out. And are you planning on coming back?" asked the Zuum.  
"Yeah, we live here, eh Alisha?" asked the boy. The girl nodded.  
"Okay, so, 800 is the total fee. And, due to a lot of luggage and two humans, would your pets like to help out?" Striker asked gleefully. The hare hound barked too excitedly and peed on the snow, the Baku grunted.   
"Sure, My Hare Hound can help, and I am sure Tyler's can too." Alisha said. Tyler looked at Alisha annoyingly. Alisha shurgged and secretly nudged him.  
"Don't forget gal, my Baku's name is Corin, and your Hare Hound's name, if you haven't forgotten already, is Yakos." Tyler said. Striker went out and helped put luggage on the sled. Tyler helped strap the monsters onto the rope, Alisha told Tiger and Gray Wolf the destination and approximate time to get there.  
"The South? I haven't been there before little brother." Tiger said to Gray Wolf.  
"Me neither , but I am sure, it it much more hotter over there, hey Striker!". Striker carried the last luggage on and went over to strap himself onto the sled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you been to Everlash in the south?." asked Gray Wolf.  
"Um, I guess. Floyd brought me there once for his 'buisness' trip. It was quite warn and palm trees sprang everywhere, soon they'll make a monster tornament arena there, I heard that will be awesome." Striker said. He looked back.  
"All ready? You may turn on your on radio or whatever thing you have, just don't disturb us, the next stop is in 3 hours for a light snack and break." Striker said. He turned his head back to the proper way and hissed. He lashed his tail on the snow and took off, with Tiger, Gray Wolf, Yakos and Corin.  
  
  
4  
  
  
Near the south west, a Silver Suezo hopped around. A brave group of Arrowheads fought back to an army of Silver Suezo's, another of the Evil 6. The army was Dragon's a whole hord of Dragon's. The Silver Suezo enjoyed this, until an Arrowhead knocked him over. The Silver Suezo got back on his..... uh.... leg and turned to see the imposter. The Arrowhead used his Long Claw, the Silver Suezo tongue lashed him evilly. The Arrowhead quickly reacted back and attacked him with his Tail Swing. The Silver Suezo was caught, it fell into a Dragon. The Dragon turned and whipped an Arrowhead into a lost disk. The first Arrowhead hit him with a claw. The Dragon was greatly hurt, it stared at him with great jealousy.  
"Who are you?" asked the Silver Suezo.  
The Arrowhead stared at them with long stern eyes. "I am Max, and you have absoluetly no right coming into my fathers territory to hurt us. We have done nothing to you!" Max yelled. The Silver Suezo glared at him, then to the dragon.  
"Come on, two is better than one.... especially on Arrowhead's!" The Arrowhead was through, he stinged both of them while they were laughing with his tail. Then he used long Claw on the dragon, the dragon turned into a Mystery Disk. Silver Suezo back up and threw a metal bar at Max's head. Max jumped it and landed on the Suezo and put a claw to his throat. The Suezo had no fear.  
"Please stop your evil army and Please leave us... Why do you want to harm us?"  
"We want simply nothing else, but lost disks and treasures."  
"Well, you are NOT getting any of them!" Max said. He clawed the Suezo's face. Silver Suezo pushed Max off and tongue lashed him. Max went back farther and used tail on him. Silver Suzeo called a dragon over. He pointed at Max. The dragon used his flames, Max nearly dodged it. he couldn't help it, he fled. The dragon didn't chase him, but battled more Arrowhead's.   
Max simply ran on through the forest and came upon a dug up area, he dug in in and grabbed a jewel and ran away. With it, he could maybe banish those Dragon's and evil Silver Suezo's....  
  
  
  
I am very busy with other fanfics I am writing, but, hey. Oh well, come on! R & R! Please?  
Review's get me more... um... encouragement to write fanfics, but Please R & R! Thanks!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
